


Home

by itsinthestars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Confession, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, Home, One Shot, Romance, arya x gendry - Freeform, axgweek, axgweek2019, post dragonpit 8x06, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: After the dragonpit meeting, Arya and Gendry meet again and unresolved feelings start to appear...Written for the AxGWeek day 7. Based on prompt: Because I Can.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to at least write just 1 one-shot for Arya x Gendry Week and post it on the day of... :)  
I haven't posted my post 8x06 fanfic yet, but that multi chapter story will be coming soon. It will be a bit different than this, but there is a certain line I was excited to finally fit somewhere, so I put it in this fic :)

Arya Stark looked toward the direction of her brother and sister ahead, heading back to the reconstruction of the Red Keep. She felt a bit of wind brush the back of her hair making her look around her, at the dragonpit, that was once a grand place for the dragons of House Targaryen, including Balerion the Dread. Decades and decades later it remained in ruins...

"We have nothing to say to each other now?" Arya's thoughts were interrupted as she recognized _that _voice behind her.

She turned, not meeting his eyes. She didn't know what to say. "Gendry," she whispered. She looked at the claw marks on his brown jacket and she sighed gently. He crossed his arms, catching her attention to look at his broad shoulders and lean frame. She admitted to herself, _he looked good_. She finally stared into his blue eyes and saw they were determined to get answers...ones she wasn't sure she had.

"So, after you refused my proposal, those years of friendship are gone too?"

Arya automatically matched his expression with her own. "I meant what I said." She turned around and started to walk away. Gendry, with his long legs, was able to reach her in a second.

"And I meant what I said." He stopped in his tracks, making Arya stop too. "I meant it, Arya, I love you..." he said with a trace of a smile.

She put her clasped hands in front of her and looked away from him; a dreaded feeling inside her started to form. It was a feeling she tried to suppress all this time since she saw Gendry again at Winterfell. She needed to get away from him or her emotions will speak for her and show on her face. She managed to say, "Gendry, please..."

Gendry put his hands on his hips, looked past her shoulder, to dried shrubbery, then looked into Arya's eyes. "I admit, it was fast, and maybe I should have held back on some things..." he said quietly "But, it felt right to tell you my feelings for you...including that you are beautiful, Arya Stark." His eyes softened when he said that last part.

Arya sighed and couldn't help to give him a small smile. She felt genuine happiness when he first said those words. That same feeling came back this time. She tried to restrain herself by shaking her head. "We can't make it work."

"Why not?"

She had not told her siblings yet. She looked down at her shoes and kicked the dirt. She looked up at him and said with a resigned expression, "I'm leaving Westeros, for good."

Gendry's brows instantly pulled together. He bit his lip, before finally asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what is west." Arya nodded, confident in the next step of her life.

Gendry looked away from her then. His mood turned sober as if he was somewhat defeated by her words; his chest felt a pang of uneasiness. His throat felt tight but he was able to get out the first question in his mind. He looked hurt as he said, "After all the war and despair, how can you leave your family?" Arya was about to interrupt but he kept on saying what he honestly felt. "Since we met, you were trying to get back to them. Now..." He shook his head as if disappointed.

Arya raised her brows, surprised and hurt how his words affected her. "Everything has changed!" She raised her arm toward what was left of King's Landing. Gendry didn't look. He knew what it looked like; his former home gone, everything gone... He kept his stare on Arya, trying to understand why she was leaving. Arya put her arm down, "Bran is here, Sansa will be at Winterfell and Jon... Jon--" She whispered his name the second time and looked down, sadness instantly was etched on her face.

Gendry knew how hard it was for Arya to accept Jon's fate. For the first time that day, he touched Arya gently on her shoulder. She raised her chin, to meet his eyes of concern and sympathy. Arya's tears were threatening to come down. He nodded and all he said was, "I know."

Arya took a deep breath and said, "I'm doing this because I need to--Because I can--And..." She didn't know what else to say. "I have to go," Arya whispered. 

Gendry put his arm down, still wanting to see why she wanted to leave but for now said, "Let's see each other tomorrow or the day—" 

"No!" She shook her head.

"Why are you running away from _me_?" Gendry looked hurt, and Arya knew she was going to regret the words she would say next.

"We need to move on Gendry. You're still the Lord of Storm's End and I meant what I said that last night..." Arya took a breath in before saying what she knew might be the last words she would ever say to him, "Being a lady is not me." She turned swiftly, walking away from Gendry. It took everything to not turn around, but her face crumbled, and she finally let the tears pour down.

A fortnight passed as Arya walked on King Landing's docks, past different ships. It was after supper and the area was almost sparse. She looked toward the dark water, some lit by the moonlight. She spotted her ship ahead, with the Stark sigil. She smiled at seeing it was almost complete. She could hear her shoes making a distinct sound with each step she took. She then saw movement ahead, as if hearing her approach. A figure ahead with a dark cloak looked up at the sky, the moon, and stars. She was closer to the figure when she realized _who_it was, "Gendry?" He turned and a calm expression was on his face, different from the other day at the dragonpit. "Who are you waiting for?" Even though she knew what his next words would be.

"You, of course. I'm coming with you to find what's west of Westeros." He had a resolute look.

"What?! No, you are not," she said in a surprised tone.

He nodded, "I am. It's settled." He looked so sure of himself.

Arya looked confused and crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Davos will be at Storm's End while we are away."

"I'm not coming back," she said with finality.

He just shrugged, not believing that. "You don't know that."

"I do, I—" 

Gendy put his hands on her shoulders, silently pleading with her to listen. "When we were together that night, before the battle, I don’t know I just had this feeling start to form in my chest. I fought at the Battle of Winterfell, fucking terrified, but I fought to live, having no idea if you were alive that morning. I just knew I needed to keep on fighting no matter what." He said those last words in a whisper, only for her to hear.

Arya could feel her emotions getting the better of her but she remained composed. "You're making a mistake, Gendry. You should be at your new home. I told you before, any lady would be lucky to have you." She hated saying those words but she knew it had to be done. She looked down but felt his touch at her chin. He raised her chin, so she can meet his eyes.

He smirked as he said, "Yeah, that's not me." Arya's mouth opened in surprise. He used her own words. She was going to respond when he felt his lips on hers; something she had missed. On instinct, she put her arms around him as she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gave in to his touch. The feelings inside her were overwhelmed and before she said anything, Gendry broke their kiss and smiled at her this time. The first smile she had seen on him since Winterfell. "There's no one like you. There won't ever be. I'm only in love with you, Arya." He said her name like a caress.

She closed her eyes, feeling content for a moment, before she said, "I don't know if I ever want to marry." She looked up at him, waiting for his response.

Gendry shook his head, "I don't care about that. I just want to be with _you_."

Arya knew he was telling her the truth, and right then she thought, _maybe one day_. At this she grinned and even though in her mind and heart she now was sure she wanted him to come with her, she gave a half-smile and asked, "Are you sure?"

He smiled again, "Of course."

She pressed him, "Why?"

They were still holding each other, and Gendry moved toward her ear and said softly, "Because I can." Arya closed her eyes and felt the feeling of his breath against her ear was doing something to her. She was finally going to reveal her heart.

She brought his face to look at hers and said, "When I saw you up north, I was glad to see you alive, and then all these feelings I had for you came back..." She paused and said what she always wanted to say to him, "I love you." She wanted to say it again but instantly felt Gendry kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and kissed him harder. A minute later she broke the kiss and asked, "You have someplace to stay for the night?" 

Gendry shook his head, and with her eyes, she told him where he was going to stay. He smirked and in quick movement, carried Arya, like a bride toward the ship. They both laughed as he walked. Arya held on to him, and looked at the darkened night behind them and finally felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave any feedback. It's truly appreciated :) 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
